The present subject matter relates generally to a silicone container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a silicone container, such as a cup, including a metal element or ring incorporated within the rim, or lip, of the cup to preserve the shape and structural integrity of the cup when squeezed.
Cups and other dishware benefit from certain qualities that are not always present in traditional dishware. Primary among these attributes are durability, portability, and being microwave and dishwasher safe. Further, the ideal dishware avoids other problems with plastic or disposable options, such as the presence of harmful toxins or a damaging environmental impact. However, none of the traditional options for these items addresses the necessary features of cups and dishware while avoiding the pitfalls. The drawbacks for users extend over a wide variety of circumstances, from people on-the-go looking for portability, to outdoor settings where breakage may be particularly hazardous, to child uses of dishware and cups.
For coffee and tea drinkers, portability is essential for taking their morning pick-me-up from home to commute to work. However, coffee vessels are some of the most inconvenient for users. Metal vessels are not microwave or dishwasher safe, while ceramic or glass cups are too heavy and breakable. Plastic and paper solutions raise concerns about toxins and environmental impact. Further, non-rigid models do not hold lids well because of the potential for a lid to pop off when the rim of the cup is squeezed or otherwise deformed.
Parents of small children have several challenges when it comes to providing safe and effective dishware to their children. They require solutions that are unbreakable, spill-proof, and portable. Another challenge to providing dishware is the safety and environmental impact of the product. In the past, dishes such as cups were primarily made of breakable materials, such as glass or ceramics. Because of the potential for breakage, cups made of these materials are not always suitable for small children. A child may be more susceptible to breaking the cup and would be at risk of injury if exposed to broken pieces of glass or ceramic.
Over time, people turned to plastic cups in order to lessen the possibility of breakage. However, recent research has shown that plastic may contain certain toxic chemicals, such as BPA, which may leach from plastic tableware and into the tableware's contents. Even low doses of these chemicals have been linked to the altering of genes in the human body, which can then lead to health risks such as diabetes, autism, heart disease, altered immune system, and early puberty. Further, studies have shown that other chemicals being used in the place of BPA, such as BPS, are just as harmful. These risks are not an issue with traditional breakable materials such as glass or ceramics, or with the less traditional material of silicone.
For parents who do not want to trust their children with breakable cups and have concerns about toxins in plastic, paper and disposable cups are an imperfect solution. Not only does the requirement of continually buying paper goods become costly, but the waste involved gives pause to people who are concerned about the environment.
One solution for both kid-friendly and adult containers is to provide silicone products to eliminate toxins and breakability. However, another challenge is making the container spill proof. Silicone materials may be too flexible for providing the stability to prevent spilling and/or support the securement of a lid or top to the cup. Making the silicone thick enough to not bend would lead to an inefficient use of space and materials, excess weight, and excess cost.
The challenges in providing safe, break-proof tableware are not a coffee-drinker or child-specific problem. In some poolside settings, glass containers are forbidden for safety reasons. Glass also lacks portability because of its weight and the potential for breakage in transit. This makes glass unsuitable for outdoor use. The health and environmental drawbacks of plastic persist no matter who the user is and in which context the use occurs.
The challenges described above primarily with reference to cups are also applicable to a wide range of tableware. For example, cups, bowls, and other containers with and without lids are subject the limitations presented above.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved silicone container with better structural integrity that can also support the use of a lid or top, as described herein.